Twi Spi Mix
by TruthSerum14
Summary: Bella's cousin Hiyono Yuizaki is visiting. She brings her friends and plays a few games. Cullens and Hales are vamps. OOC. My first crossover. :D
1. Meeting The Cousins

**A/N: My friend knows I've been planning this for while. I think it is my first crossover. Yes! It is. I do not own Spiral or Twilight. Or anything Stephenie Meyer has written. *Evil smirk***

The Twi - Spi Mix

Chapter 1: Meeting the "Cousins"

Bella's POV:

Today would be the day I meet Hiyono, Yuizaki. Apparently, she is my "cousin." How do I have a cousin from Japan? Oh well. Her and her friends are going to be coming to our house. Edward says they don't know about the whole vamp thing though. So, I am going to have to wear contacts. Carlisle has the most control so, he's going to pick them up. I hope they don't stay long.

A few hours later....

They're were so many of them. There was 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 of them, including her. Geez. She told them all to get in a line. She began saying their names in order.

"Ayumu" he blushed when she said his name. "Rio, Ryoko, Kanone, Eyes, Kousuke, and Hizumi. They had the weirdest hair. First their was Kousuke and he had Red-Pink hair, then their was Rio with grey hair, Eye's with light purple hair, and Hizumi with Mint Green hair! Wow, they have a lot of hair dye or something, in Japan.

We all separated, and went to different areas of the house.

Kousuke's POV:

I was with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Hizumi, Eyes, Kanone, and Ayumu, in the living room. I sat on the couch next to Emmett. Carlisle had introduced everyone in the car. I turned to him.

"So, you're dating your sister, huh?"

He looked at me and smirked. "We're all adopted, even though we consider ourselves siblings. Why would you say something like that?"

"I just had a feeling. Besides, when Hiyono was down here introducing us I didn't see you, and well, you and Rosalie are loud."

Edward broke out in laughter. Emmett looked down and played with his thumbs. I looked over at Ayumu and Hizumi. They looked like they were trying to stifle their laughter. Jasper, Kanone, Eyes were silent, but both looked irritated by something. I shrugged it off.

"Here" I looked up at just the right moment to see Edward throwing a remote at me.

"Sweet." I turned my head toward the big screen and turned it on.

Alice's POV:

I broke out laughing. I had just had a vision of Kousuke asking Emmett if he was dating Rose. All of the girls just stared at me. Ryoko and Rio were both silent. We were all in my room.

"What's so funny?" I looked towards Hiyono. "Nothing." She didn't look convinced.

In Vamp Speed I told Rosalie and Bella what I had seen. Bell was laughing so hard, and Rose looked so angry. I told them to stop so the others wouldn't notice. They stopped immediately. Rio looked like a child, I think she's shorter than me. I turned towards her.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Just then I got another vision. This time it was all of us playing Truth or Dare. Us Cullens and Hales had played before, this time it would be different, we'd be playing with Hiyono's friends also. Hmm.

"Do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?"

All of them agreed, I could hear Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs to find us.

Edward's POV:

_Kousuke's smart. Maybe Emmett thought they weren't being that loud. _Alice saw another vision. I watched too.

"Jasper, do you wanna play?" Emmett instantly perked up, grinning. The Japanese kids looked really confused.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

_Oh boy, I've got the perfect dare for God. Hehe. And Hiyono._ Hizumi thought. _God? Wonder what that means._ I grinned Bella's favorite smile. Everyone agreed, and I went to find Alice's group.

I walked up the stairs and went into Alice's room. I hurried them all down into the living room. And so the game would begin.


	2. Ayumu's Turn, Oops

**A/N: I don't own Spiral or Twilight. Or any thing by Stephenie Meyer. This will be a bit OOC. Okay. Not a bit. Even though they seem sane. For now! Hehe. Oh yeah. Probably Twilight and Spiral and Spiral: Alive spoilers.**

The Twi - Spi Mix

Chapter 2: Ayumu's Turn

Hizumi's POV:

"I wanna go first." We were all in a circle in the living room. The T.V. was now off.

"Sure, that seems fine." Edward said.

"Oh yay. Okay. Ayumu truth or dare?"

"Um. What damage could you possibly do? Dare."

I started to laugh like a mad man. Edward was laughing as well, I wonder why.

"Ayumu I dare you to admit to Hiyono your feelings for her, and you have to go in the closet for six minutes."

Ayumu blushed bright red. And turned to Hiyono -who oddly enough was sitting right by him and Rio, in between the two- she blushed also.

"Hiyono I am so in love with you. Every day I wait for you, anxious to see your beautiful face." He and Hiyono stood up and walked to the closet.

Edward's POV:

_Oh God, Hizumi. I just realized all of us with Vamp hearing is going to hear every word and sound they make. Although, it was a very funny dare._

They shut the door. I could hear them murmuring to each other.

"What, are we supposed to do in here?" asked Hiyono.

"I don't know, let's just wait it out."

_Oh God of Salvation, I just remembered what this is like. It's like seven minutes in heaven. _Hiyono thought.

I could heard -just then Alice screamed. She had another vision, again. I watched and saw Hiyono and Ayumu making out and grinding into each other. I held up one finger.

"Alice, I'll handle it." I turned to Jasper.

"Don't you dare." The Japan kids looked confused, I wasn't going to explain. But, it was too late. Jasper had done it. He had mixed with their emotions. Now, I heard them moaning and grinding. Jasper was giggling like a school girl.

"Jasper, stop it!" I was yelling at him. Alice gave me _the look_. Now, I was glad that the six minutes were almost over, and Carlisle and Esme had left earlier, they had went to the bookstore. I sat back down trying to avoid the Japan kids glares. The minutes over Hiyono and Ayumu came out, looking rather pleased with themselves. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to laugh, so I did. All the Cullens and Hales did. The Japanese kids didn't look amused, but a little disgusted. Rio moved to let them sit down again, looking really grossed out. Ayumu and Hiyono didn't seem to realize what had happened. He most have heard me yelling, he looked at Jasper accusingly.

Rio's POV:

"Since, Ayumu was asked first it's now Kousuke's turn. Kousuke truth or dare."

I expected he would pick dare, and he did. "Dare."

"Okay, you have to tell everyone what _really _happened when Ryoko was at school, two years ago."

He looked at Ryoko guiltily. "Sorry, little sister. Anyway. Before I got to our school, Ryoko got a lot of confessions. The thing was, she didn't get any from _guys_. Even though, she says she's not _like that_."

The Cullens and Hales laughed at her. Now, we were even. Besides, It's not like I blew up her floor on purpose. She was blushing. She turned to Kousuke, and punched him in the chest.

Kousuke didn't look surprised. "She dared me, I had to tell them about your pre-lesbian self."

She yelled at him, "I WAS NEVER A LESBIAN!" This made everyone laugh at her even more. "I told you I'd get you back for making me clean up your floor! Humph. No one tells me to clean, not even Eyes!" Eyes nodded.

"You bombed my house, Rio. It was yours and Kousuke's mess to clean up, mostly his actually, for bringing you to my house."

Kousuke got all defensive. "It wasn't my fault, Kiyotaka told me to work with her, and anyway, she harmless. Only to Hunters is she diabolical. Ryoko, I think you have OCD."

"I do not have Obsessive Cullen Disorder!"

"Yes, you do, Ryoko. See how your trying to get the Vamps to like you, and not think your gay!"

Kousuke looked at me, amused. "You know I meant, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Rio, you weren't supposed to tell them, that we knew. Not with Mind freak over here." He said, while pointing at Edward.


End file.
